Memori yang Terlupakan
by Yowane Suzaku
Summary: Mikan Lupa ingatan. Natsume (dikira) mati . Apa Yang terjadi? Bukan Lanjutan dari manga hanya mengambil cerita awal!Warning:OOC,Gaje,And... Love.Just read it ! RxR please !


**Memori yg Terlupakan**

Presented By: Yowane Suzaku

POV Mikan

"kenapa aku disini? " gumam mikan .

Lalu dia mulai teringat tentang keadaannya dia ditolak utk masuk gakuen alice dari permintaan Hotaru Imai teman (yg dulu) baiknya.

"mikan bukannya kau ada di gakuen alice? Kenapa sekarang kau disini?" Tanya Ojii-chan.

Namun tampaknya mikan tak mau menjawab, sehingga ojii-chan pun bingung . dan mikan meminta ojiii-chan pergi.

" ojii-chan boleh kah aku sendiri" Tanya ku

Ojii-chan pun pergi dari kamarnya.

" apa yg terjadi sebenarnya? Aku tak ingat lagi tentang apa yg kulakukan di gakuen alice?"gumam mikan.

Terlihat muncul airmata dari matanya, dia sangat merindukan temannya itu. Tapi terasa ada sesuatu yg hilang dari dirinya selain hotaru.

Dia sudah berusaha mengingatnya tapi, saat dia mulai melihat ingatannya itu tiba tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.(pengaruh dari alice yang menhilangkan ingatannya.).

"ukh, kenapa kepalaku begitu sakit? Lalu siapa anak lelaki yangberambut hitam dgn mata berwarna crimson?" Tanya mikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berhenti bersosialisasi terlalu dekat dgn org lain dan mulai fokus belajar. Sehingga membuatnya makin lama makin mahir menggunakan perasaan palsu dan fake smile.

"Ternyata hidup ini memang cuma akting" pikir mikan

5 tahun kemudian

Beep Beep Beep

Jam alarm mikan pun berbunyi

"kenapa aku memimpikan mimpi itu lagi?" mimpi mikan yang selalu ia ingin buat menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi ttng ia ternyta bisa bersekolah di gakuen alice dan bertemu hotaru, natsume,(mikan mulai mengingat memorinya kembali setelah 5 tahun berlalu , tapi hanya menganggap itu mimpi )narumi, tsubasa, permy, iinchou, ruka,dll.

Alice-nya pun kembali padanya tetapi sayang dia hanya menggunakan itu untuk keperluannya sendiri . Tanpa orang lain tahu dia hanya tersenyum palsu, org lain hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah org yg sangat innocent .

Hari ini dia bolos sekolah karena mencari kerja sambilan ( supaya bisa balik ke gakuen alice). Uang yang dikumpulkannya sudah begitu banyak. Ia pun pergi ke Tokyo.

" kenapa aku merasa déjà vu ?" Tanya mikan pada dirinya saat dia naik kereta utk pergi ke gakuen alice. Berbagai memori terasa kembali lagi padanya tapi tak satupun berkaitan dgn **Natsume ** org yang sangat ia cintai.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"huaa akhirnya aku sampai di Tokyo " teriak mikan. Hingga membuat orang orang menatapnya. Tapi, disaat dia akan pergi ke gakuen alice seseorang menahannya.

"Tunggu jangan engkau pergi ke Gakuen alice ! itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa bersalah! Mikan" kata seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam.

"Siapa kau?" kata mikan

POV Persona

"Kau tak mungkin mengingatku!" gumam persona . Karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu saat hampir kelulusan mikan(di gakuen alice).

"Dia sudah berbeda bukan seperti anak kecil yang sangat innocent yang berteman dgn nobara" kata persona didalam hatinya.

Matanya telah berubah dulu terisi dgn sinar kehangatan dan cinta nya pada Kuroneko. Sekarang terlihat sinar itu telah beku.

Sekarang hatinya begitu dingin. Mungkin karena ia percaya kuroneko nya telah mati atau temannya hotaru tak akan kembali.

POV Mikan

Tetapi nasib berkata lain.

Mikan pun membuka jaketnya dan melihat wajah yang familiar. Yang dulu sering memberi misi pada Natsume. Rasanya keadaanya elah berbalik.

Sekarang matanya

mempunyai sinar yang berbeda yaitu cahaya kehangatan karena dia telah terbebas dari dosa yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Persona" kata mikan

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ini persona? Bukannya kau hilang ingatan ?" Tanya persona padaku

"aku mulai mengingat serpihan memoriku yang di hancurkan oleh seseorang" jawabku

"Bagaimana dengan alicemu ?" Tanya persona.

"Semuanya kembali kecuali alice yang ku-Copy dari org lain." Jawabku

"kalau begitu sayounara Persona" kata mikan dan dia hilang secepat kilat.

"Tunggu, jangan kembali kesana karena kau pasti akan menyesal!" Teriak persona tapi tak dihiraukan oleh mikan.

TBC

Author: arigatou readers RXR plz.  
Mikan: Karya ini bukan milik author tapi Higuchi Tachibana  
Natsume: Kami sudah tahu itu polka.

lalu author nangis karena mikan bilang begitu, mikan pun mengejar natsume.

Author: "cry" Sayounara semoga aku bisa melanjutkan karya ini.


End file.
